


A Little Love

by StardustandPixiedust212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter Lives, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Very Lily Friendly, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, These Boys Just Needed Caring, Time Travel Fix-It, sixth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustandPixiedust212/pseuds/StardustandPixiedust212
Summary: Set in the Department of Mysteries, Hermione, Luna and Parvati, oddly enough, get separated from the others amidst the fighting and are guided to a mysterious room.The girls are shown the many wrongs inflicted on those who were used as pawns in this war and are given the option to change it. Impulsively, they take it and are sent to where they can help the most. Love didn't factor into their plans but relationships arise, plots are uncovered and those who were previously sacrificed for the Greater Good now have some fierce fighters in their corners.ORTime Travel Fic. Marauders Era. Some Rare Pairs. We're Gonna Fix It Yall.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Parvati Patil/James Potter, Sirius Black/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. The Change Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this and I welcome comments! Letting you know I am obviously taking liberties with the plot. Also I feel like Parvati is a really underrated character but I hope you won't be put off by the rare pairs here as I have some fun ideas as to how they will develop.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.  
> The Harry Potter world and all characters used in this fan fiction are created and completely owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. This fiction story is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.  
> I am grateful for J.K. Rowling's creation of this world!

Hermione would initially like to emphasize to whomever may be listening that there really wasn’t any way in which this could have been planned. There was _no way_ she could have prepared for this. Hermione Jean Granger would really just like to make that very clear.

The last thing she remembered is running frantically within the Department of Mysteries; heart pounding – panic racing through her veins- and a pressure on her heart that felt a lot like Sirius’s last laugh.

Closing her eyes against the heartbreaking vision of a green light and Harry’s screams, she kept running. A hand slipped into hers and she startled and whipped around, wand at the ready-

“Wait!” Parvati whispered. “It’s me.”

Hermione sighed in relief and dropped her wand. Without breaking her stride, she grabbed Parvati’s hand and continued running.

“Where are the others?” Parvati panted.

“I don’t know.” Hermione huffed in annoyance.

Suddenly, they came to a stop as the hallway they were sprinting down broke into two paths. Just as Parvati was about to dart to the left, Hermione yanked her back with the hold on her hand.

She bit her lip. Something lingered just beyond her consciousness and the air began to feel very heavy as if something of great importance was about to happen. In the faintest corner of their minds, they heard a bell chime.

“I think they’re this way” Hermione whispered. They began to creep to the left.

“It called you too?” said a tinkling voice suddenly and the girls both halted in surprise. Luna smiled back at them from her place behind Parvati, eyes dreamy and forehead streaked with blood from the battle. “It’s rather loud don’t you think?” she continued.

Hermione furrowed her brow while Parvati stayed silent and observed the left hallway in contemplation. The desire to follow it increased.

“What do you mean?” Hermione muttered. The heaviness in the air lingered. It was as if while each girl was aware that there was a devastating and significant battle happening at the moment, something even more important was focusing on them. The pressure in the air became insistent.

“Well, don’t you hear the call?” Luna said with a puzzled look. “We should probably follow.”

Hermione’s mind tried to stay on Harry and her search but her body tugged her to the left. Her wand burned. Without realizing, the three girls were making their way down the hallway until they came to a stop in front of a silver door. In the distance, a bell chimed twice.

“This is the Change Room.” said Luna rather casually in Parvati’s opinion, for she had never heard of such a thing.

In looping script on the door was the phrase;

_“The Change Room: While many can walk the path; few will make the difference”_

Hermione’s stomach turned and she knew immediately that they were on the precipice of something extraordinary. The door opened and each girl took a breath and entered.

The room was a ghostly white, cloudy enough that it was difficult to see. Parvati stepped closer and gasped. Each cloud of fog was made up of hundreds upon hundreds of thin threads with a consistency similar to that of an extracted memory. The room seemed to beckon them to a specific cloud of fog with gold threads running through.

Luna reached out and grazed one with her pinky finger. Immediately, a sequence of events flashed before them; images of what looked like a young Professor Snape- striking if a bit unkempt, noted Hermione embarrassedly- along with Lily Evans, zooming through to Hogwarts, snippets of interaction shown with a young James, Sirius, Remus and a short plump boy who must be Peter.

The girls remained entranced.

The scene cut to shots of cruel bullying and pigtail pulling. It turned to darker scenes of Professor Snape shivering in shock after his initiation, Pettigrew cold with feelings of failure and loneliness at his mother’s funeral, Sirius brash in both love and choice losing it all and so forth until the final scene of Tom Riddle’s defeat by Harry.

The thread shriveled back into its place. There was silence.

“They were just boys.” Parvati murmured. “Stupid boys with too much heart and too much pain.”

Hermione agreed and began to put things together rapidly in her mind. Clearly, the room was sentient, much like Hogwarts. It was leading them somewhere and she had a churning feeling about where.

The room suddenly spoke to them. Its tone was almost motherly and Hermione, in a rare moment of wistfulness, longed for hers.

_“These boys…. are the pinnacle. Every change that may benefit this war lies with them… in this time. Are you willing to help?_

_Are you willing to change?”_

The phrase _“in this time”_ echoed in Parvati’s mind and she came to the conclusion that had already formed in Hermione’s mind and shot a look at her.

Luna remained unbothered and continued to look at the thread.

“If the room is correct” Hermione began hesitantly. “We can fix things.”

Luna smiled.

Parvati dithered. She was a pragmatic girl, she won’t lie. She had certainly changed since fourth year and often cringed at what she once found important. A year can do many things in the time of war. She was much more jaded and fully able to admit that things were not looking great for their side. Muggles and Muggleborns were disappearing at an alarming rate and the Ministry continued to cower in fear. Dumbledore’s frequent absences as well had diminished what little morale was left. Time magic was dangerous and fickle but existed for a reason; usually to be used in the most dire of circumstances.

Parvati struggled to think of more dire circumstances that the current situation.

She turned to Hermione and said “I don’t know why it chose us but are we willing to do this?”

Hermione began to loudly debate the pros and cons of this radical plan that she still wasn’t quite sure was legitimate. After a moment, she began to work herself up into arguing in circles. Parvati tuned her out fondly and faced Luna. She raised her brows and Luna smiled helplessly back at her and nodded her head as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Catching their look, Hermione trailed off until she was silent.

“Well” she huffed. “It comes down to helping those who never should have suffered. I’d think that would be the right thing to do.”

Sharing a hesitant smile with the two other girls, a decision was made. The gold strings shot out in front of them as if it had been waiting and the room felt heavier than ever.

The voice murmured again: _“Such courage.”_

A bell chimed three times.

Luna guided each girls’ right hand to the string. Parvati took a breath and- following Luna’s lead-they all plucked hard at it and immediately began to shimmer where they stood.

Hermione had just enough time to remember practical things like finances, shelter and clothes before they were each sucked into time and spat out in 1977.


	2. A Rough Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a rough landing. Also Dumbledore! Also James Potter! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! Hope you enjoy! Luna's perspective is not the easiest for me to write but hopefully the intention came through. So grateful to whomever took the time to read, leave kudos and comment! You made my whole day!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.  
> The Harry Potter world and all characters used in this fan fiction are created and completely owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. This fiction story is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.  
> I am grateful for J.K. Rowling's creation of this world!

The first thing Luna registered was a pounding pain in her head. She thought rather resentfully that she was not in fact allowed to pack her trusty peppermint oil, but as she knew this was a time sensitive issue, she decided to forgive the Room.

Hermione groaned from a distance. Parvati echoed her a moment later. Luna noted that they did not sound particularly forgiving.

She opened her eyes and blurrily searched them out.

“Well!” grumbled Hermione. “That could’ve been a bit gentler.”

“Where are we anyway?” mumbled Parvati as she rubbed her forehead aggressively with her eyes closed. Luna reached out to help and rubbed it as well.

When her eyes stopped watering, Hermione looked around and saw the Great Lake.

She sucked in a breath and exhaled gustily.

“It worked” she said in a wondering tone.

The worry creases on her face relaxed slowly. Now she was overall governed by reason and sense, she’d like to think, but her brash Gryffindor nature had won out in that Room and she couldn’t help but be relieved that something hadn’t gone wrong. This did not feel like they had walked into a trap.

Overcome with the urge to make sure the girls were alright; she reached her hands out to rest on each of them. Luna looked at her knowingly while Parvati blindly gripped back with her eyes still squinted shut.

Parvati finally opened her eyes and looked at them. They all looked a bit rough. Hermione’s shirt was wrinkled and torn in one corner while Luna still maintained a dried streak of blood on her face and had one radish earring. Parvati herself had somehow lost a shoe.

Without meaning to, she burst into rich peals of laughter. Something about the rapid change in environment from the battle to the lake compelled the others to join in and they laughed until they hiccupped.

“Right” Hermione sighed finally. “I suppose we should make a real plan.”

Parvati hummed in fond agreement.

“We need to come up with clear objectives.” Hermione continued getting excited. She did love a project. “And strategies to accomplish an overall goal.”

“Which is?” Luna questioned smilingly. Hermione faltered.

Parvati gripped her hand tighter and smiled.

“To help” she said clearly.

“And just what will you be helping with?” said a stern voice suddenly. The girls looked up with a start.

“Dumbledore!” Hermione and Parvati exclaimed.

His eyes slowly twinkled. “While you seem to be familiar with me, I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure.” He rumbled good naturedly.

His eyes took in their robes knowingly. “I think you must have quite a story to tell.” He continued kindly.

“Have you heard of the Change Room?” Hermione blurted. Parvati looked at her sharply.

Dumbledore’s eyes widened slightly and he met Hermione’s eyes for a long moment. She felt a gentle itch in the back of her mind.

“Oh dear, I believe we should head to my office for this conversation.”

Parvati finally realized that they were still on the floor and got up alongside the other girls bashfully.

Dumbledore ushered them gently in front of them, taking in the full damage of their robes somberly and began to lead them inside.

“I assume Hogwarts will be housing you for a while?” he said gently.

Just as they were about to meet the entrance, they heard a loud exclamation of annoyance followed by the appearance of two people.

“Come on Evans!” said a bright voice teasingly. “Didn’t you like it?”

A red-haired girl was angrily emptying her backpack which appeared to be stuffed to the brim with flowers. “Where are my books?” she screeched, rather unpleasantly in Luna’s opinion.

“Well I needed room for the flowers” said the bright voice rakishly.

It belonged to a stunningly handsome boy. Parvati momentarily lost her breath when he came into view. He was tall with broad shoulders and a slim waist. A quidditch player, she noted absently. His strong jaw paired pleasingly with bright hazel eyes. Finishing his appearance was a pair of circular glasses that hung carelessly from his face. He ran his hands through his wild dark hair and laughed.

“Lilies for my Lily” he teased. A rich bark of laughter came from further behind him.

Lily rolled her eyes and stomped away without noticing their audience, but not before shoving him annoyedly. A quick flash of disappointment appeared on his face before his ever-present smile returned.

“Ah Mr. Potter!” said Dumbledore, alerting him to their presence. The voices behind the boy quickly disappeared as if the owners had darted away.

The boy started and looked around wildly. When his eyes landed on them, they widened in surprise as he came forward.

“Hello Sir. May I ask who you have with you?” he said, peering at them curiously. Hermione looked at him as if she had seen a ghost.

Parvati, to her shame, fought down the impulse to fix her clothes and giggle. She smiled shyly at him. His eyes widened slightly and the grin came back full force.

“Nothing that concerns you” said Dumbledore smiling. “As yet” he finished.

“If you’d do an old man a favor and direct Professor McGonagall to my office after Transfiguration, I’d be much obliged.” He twinkled.

“Sure!” said James grinning broadly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded in thanks and began to swiftly sweep away the three girls. Parvati couldn’t help but look back. When James caught her look, he winked cheekily. Her cheeks burned as a faint blush showed through her dark skin and she faced resolutely forward.

As they continued on in front of Dumbledore and he noted their familiarity with the halls, Luna murmured, “Was that..?”

“Harry’s dad” Hermione confirmed.

Parvati froze. Potter. James Potter. Of course.

“My Goodness, I _so_ have a type” she mumbled despairingly.

Hermione, who heard her, giggled hysterically. Luna joined in and when Parvati looked up, even Dumbledore wore a faint smile. She buried her head in her hands and quickened her pace down the hallway.


	3. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! In this chapter, the girls have a bit of an important talk with Dumbledore and face the Hogwarts' students including some boys! Thank you for your patience. This is a bit more of a slow burn than expected but romance shall be here sooner than you think I promise! Also, this chapter is a bit longer because I liked the flow. As always the comments and kudos keep me going. Please feel free to comment!  
> **Also I've aged up Luna to match the other girls!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.  
> The Harry Potter world and all characters used in this fan fiction are created and completely owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own it. This fiction story is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made off of it.  
> I am grateful for J.K. Rowling's creation of this world!

The girls found themselves much more comfortable in Dumbledore’s office. After each being subjected to a much needed _Scourgify_ by Hermione, they settled into the snug chairs. With a wave of his hand, a neat tea set appeared before them with water bubbling away merrily. With the addition of creamy biscuits, the atmosphere settled into a light pleasantness.

After Hermione had chomped down on her second biscuit, Dumbledore finally cleared his throat and smiled.

“Now, how did we find ourselves here? Much less with the aid of the Change Room?” he questioned lightly. “Something I may add, which has just begun its initial and highly _confidential_ construction.”

Once again, Hermione felt an itch at the back of her mind. Without the discombobulation of time travel, she immediately recognized it as Legilimency. With a quickness, her textbook perfect mental walls erected and shoved him out. The surprise on his face was only outmatched by the quiet anger on hers.

Hermione Granger was certainly not a fool. The moment Harry had spoken about his lessons with Snape and introduced her to the new field of Occlumency, she immediately went into research mode. The idea of her mind being invaded kept her up at nights with horror and equal pity for Harry. It drove her to perfect something in months that he struggled with constantly. The nature of his lessons only piled upon the questions and concerns she had been having about Dumbledore’s motivations.

In her excitement to see this younger him, she had mistakenly forgotten his ruthlessness.

With a firm face, she said “I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my mind Headmaster.”

His twinkling eyes got even brighter with clear intrigue. “My apologies dear. But you can’t deny this is certainly unprecedented. I must ask again, how has this come about?”

Before Hermione could speak again, Luna cut in quietly.

“It chose us Sir. The Room.”

Dumbledore hummed in acknowledgement. “Is there anyway for me to confirm this? You must understand this is most extraordinary. I must have evidence.” He twinkled kindly but pointedly at Hermione.

Again, before Hermione could argue, Luna answered in the same tone.

“You could ask.” She said gently.

He looked taken aback for a moment. He studied her briefly with an uncharacteristic serious expression. Finally, he smiled again. This one was much smaller and a bit more comforting Parvati thought.

“Well” he said, looking directly at Luna. “May I?”

She inclined her head slightly and looked him directly in the eye. She made a conscious effort to part the hazy clouds constructed as her Occlumency. He stared back and dove carefully in. Luna, as is her nature, kept nothing shielded.

Minutes passed by with the two locked in a stare. Parvati and Hermione shared an uncomfortable look.

Finally, the Headmaster emerged looking quite tired and old. The twinkle was very much gone.

“Ah” he exhaled. “That long? I had hoped that…” he trailed off quietly.

After a moment, he took a breath and looked at the three of them. “You have chosen to do something very kind. Your courage and heart are commendable. Especially in those so young…” he trailed off again.

He looked at them sharply and said “Please know that you have both my aid and Hogwarts’ in your endeavours. Far be it from even me to meddle in the decisions of the Change Room.” He smiled.

As if to punctuate this, Fawkes suddenly swooped down with a majestic call and landed in front of them. With unbearable knowledge in his eyes, he looked at each of them and trilled approvingly. He spread his wings and bowed his head to each of them in a manner of blessing.

Of course, thought Parvati, Phoenixes symbolize transformation and renewal. It recognized them as agents of change.

It was as if Fawkes’ approval had broken some sort of tension and the room once again lightened. Dumbledore was now fully in the know thanks to Luna and they began to discuss the logistics. Since the Room hadn’t seen fit to give them any time limits or concrete suggestions as that was simply not the nature of it, it was decided that Hogwarts was definitely where they needed to be. Dumbledore offered to resort them but each girl firmly rejected the offer. Their Houses were the only sense of home at this point.

They did however each have a clear idea of who they were meant to help and what events they would attempt to curtail but by seemingly mutual decision decided not to share with Dumbledore. They would also be keeping their names, Hermione decided that her Muggleborn surname was discreet enough. Parvati decided that her family was so wide and scattered, she could easily claim another branch. Luna simply smiled and stated that her present family would not be unfamiliar with the Change Room.

With the important matters firmly discussed, Parvati began to quietly mend her robes and fix herself as she kept one ear on the ensuing conversation. Dumbledore was suggesting that they go to the Great Hall for lunch where he would announce them and their decided cover story. When she finished her robes, she began discreetly fixing Luna’s as well. She made sure the style and cut matched what she saw Lily wearing earlier. When she moved onto Hermione, she couldn’t help but also shoot a de-frizzing charm at her hair.

As the curls smoothed out, Hermione shot her a faintly annoyed look without halting her discussion with Dumbledore. Parvati smiled back apologetically and held up her wand in surrender. Luna giggled. Dumbledore observed the interaction with a fatherly smile.

Once, everything had been sorted, the girls stood up freshly cleaned and charmed. Energized by the tea, they followed Dumbledore out of the office.

As he led them to the Great Hall, the situation once again hit Hermione and she felt slightly overwhelmed. Without missing a beat, Parvati slid a hand into hers and squeezed it gently. Luna rested hers on her shoulder. She deflated.

She looked at them gratefully. The doors to the Great Hall opened and they stepped in.

As Dumbledore whisked quickly forward, every eye in the Great Hall turned to them and whispers started to buzz. They got louder and louder until he reached the front of the hall, followed by the girls and cleared his throat.

With a magically enhanced voice, his announcement echoed; “As I’m sure you’ve noticed, Hogwarts has accepted three new transfer students this year.” The buzz in the hall rose again. “Due to unforeseen circumstances, they will be continuing their sixth year with us. Please give Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger a big Hogwarts welcome.”

Embarrassingly, a riotous cheer rose, particularly from the Gryffindors when they noticed the robes of two of the witches. Parvati and Hermione seemed quite taken aback at the enthusiasm while Luna seemed unruffled.

Unsure where to place her eyes, Parvati looked around the Hall until she met eyes with James Potter. Without meaning to, her lips quirked in a small smile which lead to another uproar in the cheering which had been dying down. James grinned broadly back. The boy next to him elbowed him excitedly and dragged his attention away. Further up the table, Lily Evans frowned.

Hermione was equally befuddled at the reaction and looked around as well until her eyes stopped suddenly on Snape. For that could only be Snape! Sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table, dark hair draped around his face and an unwelcoming aura. The familiarity of it infused her with joy. He seemed to feel her staring and looked up sharply, eyes immediately landing on her. When she failed to look away, he quirked a brow. She couldn’t help it, she beamed at the familiar gesture. He suddenly looked quite flustered and darted his eyes down in confusion.

As Dumbledore observed the interaction, he couldn’t help but notice the obliviousness of the girls’ and how they appeared to the students. He ascertained detachedly that they would be dealing with a fair share of attention. There had been a steady and worrying decrease in witches at Hogwarts for the last few years due to Voldemort’s growing foothold. Many families had fled with their daughters to more neutral grounds. These girls would certainly raise questions.

The students looked at the three new girls and acknowledged that while they exuded power, they were in fact all quite striking as well. Parvati appeared regal with her rich clear skin and almond eyes. Her black hair was dark, heavy and fell bone straight down her back. Many who had seen her share the quick smile with Potter were dreading the competition. Hermione had a pretty oval face offset by fierce and intelligent brown eyes. Her riotous curls practically dripped with magic and seemed to move on their own.

Luna, however, had always had a dreamy sort of beauty. Her dirty blond hair fell in untamed waves down her back and had flowers woven in and out in seemingly random places. Her face was delicate and surprisingly elegant. Lovegoods had often been known for their otherworldly appearance but none more so than Luna. Her silvery gray eyes seemed to look through you in a discomfiting way.

All in all, the presence of these three new strangers was certainly intriguing and all of Hogwarts was eager to see how things would proceed.

After Dumbledore’s announcement of their houses, the girls made their way to the tables. Despite being in Ravenclaw, Luna floated alongside her friends to the Gryffindor table. Before anyone could offer, James had started flagging them down wildly with a hand in the air.

His wavy-haired friend quickly joined in with a smile and they both flailed excitedly.

“Oi! Over here girls!” he shouted. Hermione quickly made her way down to them in hopes they would stop while Parvati smothered a laugh. As they approached these familiar yet unfamiliar boys and the dozens of questioning faces, they braced themselves, for they could certainly feel that things had already started to change.


End file.
